Systems that host a plurality of virtual game environments in which individual game sessions are held are known. In such systems, users may be provided with an interface to select a virtual game environment to join via a “game lobby”. Conventional game lobbies tend to present the potential choices to users in a manner that is not intuitive and/or that does not mimic the way in which a user would select a game session to join in the real world. For example, in conventional game lobbies information about the ongoing game session and/or the users included therein tend to be heavily text based, and/or organized in a manner that is not parallel with how game sessions tend to be organized in the real world. For users, conventional game lobbies may reduce the level of immersion and/or engagement in the experience of selecting a game session to join.